


Fatale résolution

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [6]
Category: Aventures (Bazar du Grenier), Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Aventures, Bazar du Grenier, Gen, Theo Silverberg (Aventures), spoilers saison 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble sur la fin de la saison 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatale résolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black Trns (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> "Aventures" appartient à la chaîne YouTube Bazar du Grenier et à leur sublime MJ, Mahyar. Les personnages sont la propriété de Fred & Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn.   
> Spoilers sur le final de la saison 1.

L’aventure continuait. Malgré la mort, malgré le vide, malgré l’absence. Le pas lourd, Balthazar marchait en silence, bras croisés contre sa poitrine afin de combattre le froid. Régulièrement, Grunlek ouvrait et fermait la main droite, pour vérifier que les mécanismes ne s’en grippaient pas à cause de la glace. En dépit des flocons chatoyant autour d’eux, pas un sourire n’éclairait la grise mine de Shin – lui qui, d’ordinaire, se serait réjoui d’un tel spectacle hivernal.

La neige s’abattait férocement autour d’eux, et sans un mot, ils progressaient. La perte de Théo leur grippait le cœur. Des souvenirs épars leur revenaient. Bob, par exemple, souriait malgré son chagrin en se rappelant – par association antithétique – de cette fois-là où, par un jour d’été caniculaire très clair, le paladin avait voulu le calciner dans un bûcher d’Inquisiteur, car il venait de découvrir sa véritable nature de semi-démon ; et cela n’avait pas marché, évidemment, et le cambion s’en était gaussé tout du long.

Leur compagnon, leur ami leur manquait. Sa brutalité, ses rires, son sens de l’honneur ; sa manière d’être si franche et sincère. Désormais, un seul objectif leur permettait de tenir tête au blizzard cinglant : l’espoir de le venger. Bientôt, peut-être…


End file.
